The Lion King III The Outlands Adventure
by AeroCat
Summary: The hyenas come back and take over the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala are forced to move to the Outlands with their grandchildren, Kimba and Kayla, while Kovu takes unexpected power over their kingdom. Expect appearances from many characters, and 2 new OC's
1. Chapter 1

This was actually my first ever fanfic! I originally wrote this in 2002 for my own enjoyment. That year, I was writing the second draft when my 7th grade English teacher saw me writing it. She suggested that this should be my short story and…the rest is history. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

**Chapter I- The New Royal Family**

It was a warm spring afternoon in Africa. All of the animals of the Pride Lands- a kingdom in Kenya- had come to Pride Rock to see the new prince and princess, the son and daughter of the lion ruler King Kovu and Queen Kiara.

The crowd watched the old baboon Rafiki come to the edge of Pride Rock and raised both of the cubs, one at a time. The entire crowd stomped their feet, then bowed when the suns light tore through the clouds and one each of the cub's forehead

At this time, everyone thought that Kovu's time as ruler would be the best years ever. Unfortunately, there was someone who could prevent this from happening.

Far away from Pride Rock, a female hyena watched the whole thing on top of a tall rock in the Outlands, a dark kingdom next to the Pride Lands. This hyena could turn any of the happy things that would happen in the future into a living nightmare.

* * *

Okay, I know this is a _very _short chapter. But hey, this is me trying to split a 52 page script into a multi-chapter, approved format story! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

That afternoon, Rafiki came to his tree, which was on the border of the Pride Lands and the Outlands. There he found Vitani building a wall out of boulders-right on the border. He was quite unhappy to see that the lioness was acting just like Scar and was avoiding her niece and nephew's ceremony.

"Vitani! Why weren't you at the ceremony?" Rafiki demanded, once he got closer to her.

"Don't worry! I still had a good view!" Vitani assured the old baboon.

"But you are the king's sister!" Rafiki scolded. "You should have been right there beside your brother!"

"It's not like I didn't want to go." the lioness protested. "I had to work on this wall all day. Kovu said that there are hyenas nearby, so this wall will help protect us."

"Hmm…this is a very good idea." Rafiki muttered, examining the wall surrounding his home. "I guess Kovu will be a very good king indeed." He then turned to Vitani and said, "Well, if you've been working on this wall all day, then I don't think Kovu would mind if you took a break."

Vitani sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right!"

"Keep up the good work, Vitani." the monkey told her before climbing into his tree, while the lioness laid down and closed her eyes.

Vitani had only been asleep for a few minutes when three hyenas climbed over the wall. They all came up to her, and let their drool drip all over the sleeping animal. These disgusting creatures were Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Scar's old henchmen.

The female hyena, Shenzi, came up to the lioness' ear and whispered, "Hello, Vitani."

She opened her eyes and saw a familiar face grinning at her.

"Shenzi?" she gasped. She immediately stood up and growled at the hyena." What are you doing here?" Vitani demanded.

"We heard that Scar's heir is now king," the hyena told her.

"And I guess _you_ work for Simba now!" Banzai taunted.

"Hee, hee, hee!" Ed cackled.

"Well, Kovu's nothing like Scar!" Vitani told them fiercely. "I'm not going to let you tear apart the Pride Lands again!"

"Then who's going to stop us all?" Banzai inquired. "You, Vitty?"

"Of course!" Vitani shot back, with a laugh. "It's not hard to get rid of three hyenas!"

"_Three?_ Ha!" Shenzi laughed. She ran over to the wall and yelled, "Come in, boys!"

At that moment, Vitani saw a living nightmare. All at once, thousands of hyenas came pouring over the wall. They were different species of hyena, and they came from different countries throughout Africa, but they all came from different countries, but they all came to the Pride Lands for one thing-meat.

Vitani ran as fast as she could to Pride Rock. She didn't know what to say to the pride, but it was the safest place for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Meanwhile at Pride Rock, the entire pride was observing Kovu and Kiara's new cubs- Prince Kimba and Princess Kayla.

"Oh Kiara! They are adorable!" Timon gushed.

"You did a good job today." Nala told her daughter with pride.

"You did too, Kovu." Simba told his son-in-law. "I think you will make a great king."

"Thank you Simba, but I don't think I will make a _great _king." Kovu replied. "I haven't done anything great yet."

"I'm sure you will someday." Simba assured him.

This peaceful moment ended abruptly when Vitani ran into the cave, panting.

"Simba! Kovu! Hyenas!" she gasped.

"Hyenas? Where?" Simba demanded.

"In the Pride Lands!" the exhausted lioness wheezed. "Coming here!"

Kovu turned to the former king and asked, "This isn't a good thing…is it?"

Simba sighed and replied, "You have no idea," unintentionally quoting one of his evil uncle's phrases.

Within a few minutes, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed arrived at Pride Rock.

"Hello, Kovu," Shenzi greeted the new king. "And Simba." she later added.

"What are you doing here?" Kovu growled.

"We decided to show our friends the Pride Lands!" Banzai answered.

"What friends?" Simba inquired.

"Hmm… It appears that Vitani didn't tell you about the…_extra_ hyenas." Shenzi snickered, looking over to the shaking lioness.

"Heh, heh, heh." Ed chortled.

Kovu and Simba followed Shenzi to the edge of Pride Rock. They soon almost wished they hadn't. From there, they could see thousands of hyenas scattered across the Pride Lands, catching and killing animals.

"I've heard of these…it's a hyena invasion…" Simba murmured.

"What's that?" Kovu asked him nervously.

"It's when many hyenas come together to take over kingdoms." the aging lion told him gravely. "They kill all the animals until the leader gives up his power."

"Actually, that isn't _entirely_ what we were going for." Shenzi informed the two lions. "We'll let you have _most_ of the power, but you have to give us something in return."

"What do you want?" Kovu asked unwillingly.

"How about the cubs?" Banzai suggested.

"_My cubs!" _Kovu gasped.

"Relax, we're not eating them!" Shenzi assured him. "As it turns out, cubs don't taste good at all. Too much fur; not enough meat."

"Can we add on old Gramps too?" Banzai pleaded.

"I was getting to that!" she yelled at him. She then turned back to the lions and told them, "_You_, Nala, and the cubs will be exiled to the Outlands," glaring at Simba. "Now take your pick- get rid of them…or you lose the kingdom.."

Kovu tried hard to think. Either way, he had to lose something…

The next morning, the whole family and many others were gathered at the Pride Lands/Outlands border. It seemed that none of the baby animals seemed to taste good, since Shenzi decided to get rid of all of them in the Pride Lands. It also looked like that Simba and Nala weren't the only grandparents going to the Outlands, meaning old animals didn't taste good either. This group also included Timon and Pumbaa.

While saying goodbye to the animals of the Pride Lands, Simba reached his family. Kovu, Vitani, and Nala were trying to comfort Kiara, who was in tears.

"I knew I would have to say goodbye to them someday, but not this soon!" the queen cried.

"It probably won't be forever." Kovu tried hopelessly to assure her.

"But what if it is?" Kiara whimpered. "What if those horrible hyenas keep them from ever coming back?"

"Don't worry Kiara. We _will_ come back some day." Simba told his daughter.

"I feel awful, Simba," his son-in law told him. "I should have said no to Shenzi."

"What about me?" Vitani sobbed. She had been unhappy since before any of this happened. "I should have stopped them!"

"You both need to calm down." Simba ordered. "Vitani, you're not helpless. Nobody in the world could stop a hyena invasion. And Kovu, you have to remember that you're exiling us for a pretty good reason. You did split up this family, but you also save the kingdom, and maybe the hyenas will stop killing the animals. That is what most of being a king is about-protecting the citizens."

"Simba, I really can't rule without your help." Kovu moaned. "I don't know what to do!"

"Just believe in yourself, Kovu." the wise king told him. "That's all you really can do."

"Please take care of the cubs, Daddy." Kiara pleaded.

"I promise, sweetheart." her father told her, and then nuzzled her. He and Nala then let Kovu and Kiara say goodbye to their cubs.

"Now be good to Grandma and Grandpa, kids." Kovu told his babies. "They'll need your help as much as you need them."

"Be nice to your uncles Timon and Pumbaa too." Kiara added, with a mini chuckle. "Always remember that we're here for you and we still love you."

Both parents nuzzled their cubs and handed them over to Simba and Nala. They picked them up with their mouths and jumped over the stone wall…and into exile.

* * *

Yeah, that chapter may have been a little rough. But there's a good reason why it's K+ instead of just K!  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

All lion kings go to the stars when they die, but this isn't where they are in the daytime. These great kings of the past are also gods, and they rule over the other lions in Lion Heaven. It's their job to train other lions to redeem their Earth lives and become gods themselves.

Kovu and Vitani's brother Nuka wasn't so lucky. After an entire life plotting against Simba, he was in no shape to become a god. He was now being sent into exile.

"Please, Your Majesty!" Nuka pleaded. "Give me another chance!"

"I'm afraid I can't Nuka," a tall sandy colored lion told him. This majestic lion had bright green eyes and a golden mane. This was the leader of the lions, King Ahadi.

"You keep refusing to be good. I have given you too many chances, and you get no more!"

Ahadi pushed a button on his seat, which had a picture of flames on it. Nuka fell through the clouds, with all the other lions watching him. Scar and Mufasa were part of this crowd.

"Wow, Dad sure was tough on him." Scar commented. Most of the lions thought Scar was only there because he was the leader's son. Or because Ahadi's queen Akase loved him and didn't want him to go.

"You knew he wouldn't last here." Mufasa informed him. "He has too much hate for Simba."

Scar glared at his brother. "You know, maybe he'd be good by now if _you_ bothered to teach him!" he growled.

"Well, maybe if he had a more…_positive_ influence, then maybe he'd still be here!" Mufasa shot back.

"Are you saying I'm a bad god?" Scar demanded.

"Ha! You're only here because Mom said to keep you here!" Mufasa laughed. "You're such a momma's boy, after all…"

"WHAT?" Scar yelled, and then pounced on his older brother.

The two lions began to claw at each other. Sarabi and Zira watched them from a nearby cloud. Unlike Scar, Zira had become a perfectly good lioness, thanks to Sarabi's help. Not to mention, Kiara's fruitless efforts to save her had a pretty big effect on her, and so did her son Kovu becoming king. She was almost happy to die, but this positive emotion was soon taken away when she saw that her boyfriend Scar did nothing but fight.

"Will those two ever stop?" Zira groaned.

"I doubt it, and I'm sick of it as well." Sarabi told her. "Then we can spend more time with them!"

"Personally, I'd like them to go away for awhile!" Zira informed her friend. "Then we could get some peace and quiet around here!"

"You know, that's not a bad idea…" Sarabi thought out loud. "And I think we should talk to dear old Dad and see what he thinks."

She told Zira her plan, who quickly agreed to it. She then ran to Ahadi's throne, who was now talking to a mahogany-colored lioness with a black tail-Queen Akase. Both lion rulers loved the idea.

"Mufasa! Scar! Come over here!" Ahadi called to his sons.

The pair was in front of him immediately. "Yes Father?"

"You two haven't stopped fighting since Scar first arrived here, and we're tired of it!"

"Are you going to…exile us?" Mufasa gulped.

"Of course not!" Akase assured him. "We are going to send you two to…Earth."

"_Earth?_" Scar repeated.

"Hey, that isn't bad at all!" Mufasa exclaimed.

"Yes…but did we mention you two are going _together?_"

"TOGETHER!" both lions yelled at once.

"I can't stay with _him_!" Scar protested, pointing at his brother. "You know we don't get along!"

"You used to, Taka." his mother told him. Scar groaned at the sound of his real name. "Don't you two want to love each other again?"

"Not really, Mom." Scar muttered.

"How long will we be there?" Mufasa asked his parents.

"Until you two love each other, and you can behave like civilized lions." Ahadi informed him. "Now go!"

Ahadi pressed a button with a picture of Earth, and his sons dropped through the cloud. They then slowly drifted towards the ground on a smaller cloud.

Zira and Sarabi watched them leave.

"Well, you got what you wanted, Zira." Sarabi told her companion. "Those two will be gone for quite awhile."

"You don't believe they will make up?" Zira asked her.

"As much as that Scar will become a good lion." Sarabi replied.

"Now come on, Sarabi!" Zira protested. "If I can become good, then Scar can!"

"That will be the day!" her friend sighed.

"I'll bet you ten antelope that he'll become a good lion!" Zira told her.

"If that's what you want, Zira." Sarabi agreed. _But I'll never get those antelope, unless she calls off the bet…_she thought with another sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Several months later, Kimba and Kayla were still living in the outlands. They were now young cubs, and they looked a lot alike. They both had emerald green eyes, orange fur, and dark brown tails. They also had dark brown tufts of fur, except Kayla always kept hers neat, while Kimba did nothing about his.

One morning, Kimba stood outside his cave and watched the sun rise over the Pride Lands. He wanted to go there, meet his parents, and be a real prince. Maybe they could go there today.

Kimba walked back into the cave, and saw his sister, fast asleep. He crouched low to the ground and pounced on her.

"Got ya!" he exclaimed, once he had got his "prey."

"Kimba! Get off!" Kayla yelled.

The cubs started playing together, pushing each other onto their backs, and eventually rolled out of the cave. They also woke up their grandparents, Simba and Nala.

"The cubs are awake," Simba announced rather sleepily.

"Yes, and its Sunday. It's your week to watch them." Nala reminded him.

"Actually, it's Timon and Pumbaa's turn." the lion corrected her, with a smile. He got up and went over to his friends.

"Wake up, guys." he told them. "It's your turn to watch the cubs."

"Our week already! Oy!" Timon groaned. "Come on Pumbaa!"

"I thought it was Simba's turn!" Pumbaa whined.

"You know, the cubs are pretty big now," Nala informed them, as she walked over to them. "Maybe they could watch themselves."

"I don't know…what about Kimba?" Simba asked her.

Timon's ears perked up. "Kimba? Pumbaa, get up!" he told his companion "Kimba's trying to leave again, and he's taking his twin hostage!"

Pumbaa got up at once and ran out of the cave. Timon grabbed onto his tail.

"Do you think they left without anybody to try and leave the Outlands?" Nala asked her mate.

"Knowing Kimba? Of course." Simba replied with a sigh.

* * *

"Finally! We're out here alone!" Kimba sighed.

"Yes, you are a genius, bro." Kayla told her twin. "Now where are we going?"

"The Pride Lands," Kimba informed her. "Duh!"

Kayla stopped and glared at her brother. "Are you stupid or what?" she inquired. "Grandpa said we aren't allowed to go there till we're older!"

"But I want to go now!" Kimba griped. "I'm their prince! My subjects can't survive without me!"

"Do you really think you're a prince?" Kayla asked him.

"Of course! And you're a prin_cess_." her brother told her, emphasizing the last syllable of her title.

"I know! You've told me that a million times!" the young lioness groaned. "But didn't you ever think the idea that we're royal is just a fairy tale?"

"_Fairy tale?_" Kimba repeated. "Not a chance. Sis, you may not remember, but I can honestly recall our mother telling us, 'Always remember we're here for you.' I haven't forgotten that, and I never will!"

Kayla could remember this too, but she thought it was just a dream. Obviously, it wasn't. She sighed and said, "I remember too. Let's keep going, Kimba."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Timon and Pumbaa were running through the Outlands, trying to catch up with the cubs. This wasn't working out too well, though, for two reasons. One, the two animals were getting to be pretty old, and they didn't have as much energy as the cubs. The other reason was that the Outlands was practically a desert.

"Those hyenas couldn't exile us to the jungle, could they?" Timon panted.

"Of course not!" Pumbaa wheezed. "That would be too nice of them!"

"You know, buddy," Timon told his friend. "Maybe Kimba's idea of going to the Pride Lands isn't bad at all…"

"But they exiled us, Timon!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "We aren't allowed to go back!"

"Hey, there just _hyenas_!" Timon pointed out. "We can handle them!"

The warthog groaned, and looked ahead of them. He saw that Kimba and Kayla had made it to Rafiki's tree.

"They made it!" Pumbaa gasped. "They're almost home!"

"Come on, Pumbaa!" Timon commanded. "They can't go to the Pride Lands without us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimba and Kayla were looking around Rafiki's tree. There were so many interesting things that they all forgot about going to the Pride Lands.

"Wow!" Kimba exclaimed. "Look at all this cool stuff!"

"Hey Kimba!" his twin called. "Come looked at this!"

Kimba looked to the side and saw a painting of two lions in a circle. One was a male, and had a scarlet mane, almost like his grandfather. He didn't think the female was Nala, though. She was in two pictures, though-one with the scarlet lion, and one with a different lion, this one with a brown mane.

What really caught his attention was what Kayla found. Underneath the first painting was a large golden egg. It was very clean and shiny.

"Do you think it's an ostrich egg?" Kimba asked his sister.

"I'm not sure…but we forgot breakfast!" Kayla noticed. "Do you think we should eat it?"

"I don't know, Kayla…" Kimba said slowly. "I mean, what if it _isn't _an ostrich egg?"

The two cubs stared at each other, and then the egg.

* * *

I know, the chapters are _really_ short. They will get longer...eventually.  



	7. Chapter 7

I'm _finally_ updating this after 4 long months, so be nice and R & R!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Close to Rafiki's tree, two figures dropped towards the ground. It was Mufasa and Scar, and the little, slow-moving cloud that had been carrying them for a few months had given up, and sent them hurling towards the ground. Mufasa then noticed that his angel wings had not been taken away, and slowed down. He then grabbed his brother, and they landed on the ground gently.

Scar clawed his brother to make him let go. He then walked away.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Mufasa questioned.

"Anywhere away from you," Scar muttered.

"Scar, you heard what Mom said!" Mufasa growled. "We have to stay _together!_ Otherwise, we might never get back to Lion Heaven!"

Scar stopped in his tracks. For once in his life, he thought that Mufasa might actually have a point. He sighed and turned to face his brother.

"Fine, you win!" he sighed. "But what are we going to do? We have no idea where we are!"

Mufasa looked around the area. He then spotted a large tree nearby.

"Rafiki!" he exclaimed. "He'll know what to do! Come on!"

Mufasa quickly ran towards the tree. With nowhere else to go, Scar decided to follow him.

When they got to the tree, they climbed up the trunk and peered through the large branches. Instead of finding Rafiki, they found the cubs.

"Kayla, come on already!" Kimba said to his sister. "We have to get to the Pride Lands."

"Kimba, we can't- at least not with the egg!" Kayla protested. "It's too big- we'll get attacked by a hyena by the time we get home."

"Besides, you're forgetting about us!" they heard a voice cry out. They looked behind them and saw Timon and Pumbaa, crawling into the tree.

"What's with these guys?" Scar whispered to Mufasa. "What kind of crowd does you're son hang out with anyway?"

"They're Simba's grandchildren, Kim-" Mufasa started to explain.

"I knew that!" Scar groaned. "I was talking about the meerkat and warthog!"

They turned back to the group, and saw Timon looking at the egg, hungrily.

"Giant… _egg_… giant… _bug_!" He started chanting greedily.

"Uh… Timon?" Kimba asked. "Are you okay?"

The meerkat then grabbed one of Rafiki's sticks, and aimed it at the egg.

"NO!" Scar yelled, and- in a sudden out-of-character moment- lunged towards Timon, knocking him down and the stick out of his paws.

Timon looked up at his attacker. "Uh… hi."

Scar roared, and Timon scampered away from him.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone?" Kimba yelled.

The lion looked towards the cub. "And what makes you think you have power over _me_?" Scar sneered.

"I'm Kimba, future king of the Pride Lands!" the cub announced proudly.

"Oh, really?" Scar remarked. "Well I'm Scar, the permanent king of the Pride Lands!"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"But… you're supposed to be…"

"DEAD!" the group yelled before running out of the cave, bringing the egg with them.

Mufasa stood beside Scar, watching the animals flee.

"Wow, great intro!" he said sarcastically. "They must love you now!"

"You really think so?" Scar asked.

Mufasa groaned and went after the cubs. Confused, his brother followed as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the cubs and their babysitters made their way home, a sandstorm began in the Outlands. With Pumbaa's heavy build, he and Timon were able to make it home in time. Kimba and Kayla, on the other hand, were much lighter, and were thrown into a cave by a strong breeze. The two cubs were rammed against the cave's walls, and were unconscious. The golden egg rolled into the cave after them, and cushioned against their bodies.

Shortly afterwards, Mufasa and Scar arrived at the cave. The had seen the cubs get thrown, and came after them.

"We should take them home." Mufasa told his brother.

"_To Simba?" _Scar gasped. "I couldn't possibly go to him… not after he killed me!"

Mufasa groaned. "The hyena's killed you, not Simba."

"Well… they're not our problem!" Scar protested. "Simba should have taken better care of them-"

"Well, Simba isn't here right now, is he?" Mufasa reminded him. "Neither them nor us can stay here for much longer. Now you take Kayla and I'll take Kimba."

Scar groaned, but picked Kayla up by scruff of her neck. He always hated it when Mufasa made a good point…

* * *

Meanwhile, at his cave, Simba was pacing around. He had been looking for the cubs all day, but he couldn't find anyone. Not even Timon or Pumbaa! And now there was a storm…

"Those cubs know better than to not come home during a storm!" he said out loud.

"Don't worry Simba!" Nala said to her mate, trying to calm him down. "They will be home soon."

"With this storm, their chances of survival are pretty bad." Simba told her, in a worried tone.

At that moment, Timon and Pumbaa burst into the cave. They plopped down on the ground, panting.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Nala exclaimed. "See, Simba? I told you they would come back."

"Where are the cubs?" Simba asked the pair, noticing that his grandchildren were still missing.

"The cubs?" Timon and Pumbaa repeated, and then burst into tears.

"They must have been captured!" Pumbaa sobbed.

"By who?" Simba asked.

"Scar's ghost!" Timon cried. "We saw him earlier, so he must have captured Kimba and Kayla!"

Simba groaned. "Timon, there are no such things as ghosts!"

Just as he said that, lightning struck the land outside, and two dark figures appeared at the cave. Timon and Pumbaa ran to cower behind Nala.

"It's Scar's ghost!" Pumbaa whispered.

"I know…" Timon told him. "But… who is that _with_ him?"

The two figures leaned closer to the ground, and dropped things onto it. The two "things" were Kimba and Kayla, who woke up instantly and ran towards Nala.

"Thank you for saving my grandchildren," Simba told the figures. "But… who are you?"

"Can't you tell, Simba?" one of the figures asked, then stepping into the light. "It's me."

Simba gasped as he saw the figure of his father come towards him, perfectly alive. On impulse, he ran toward Mufasa and nuzzled him.

Scar didn't seem to be too happy about the reunion. "Oh sure…everyone's happy to see Mufasa, but no one wanted to see me."

With the appearance of Scar, the cubs ran behind Nala, and hid with Timon and Pumbaa. Simba stopped nuzzling Mufasa to growl at the murderer.

"Now Simba, don't pounce on him." Mufasa told his son. "I didn't bring Scar so he could get hurt."

"Then why did you bring him?" Simba questioned.

"Well, if you _have _to know…" Scar began to say. "Mufasa and I have been fighting a lot lately, so our parents made us stay here until we are… _nice_ to each other." The last few words seemed to come out like venom.

"Okay…" Simba said, not really understanding what his uncle had said. "So, where did you find the cubs?"

"In Rafiki's old tree." Mufasa simply replied.

"Rafiki's tree? Doing _what?_" He asked, now glaring at the cubs.

"Going to the Pride Lands…" Kimba started to say. "But Grandpa… it was my fault! I… just wanted to see our parents again."

Simba sighed. He couldn't stay mad at them, especially not when he wanted to go home as well.

"All right, you won't get punished." Simba said at last, with a smile. But do realize that there are better ways to see your parents."

"And…" Mufasa interrupted. "Your cubs found _this_ in Rafiki's tree." He pulled the golden egg out from behind him.

"I do remember Rafiki saying something about a golden egg." Simba told them, looking at the object with great interest. "You can take it to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be glad that you found it."

**Finally, a longer chapter! I had to make this one long for a few reasons- first of all, it's been a while since I updated. Second, there was a lot of the story that needed to go in together. And last, I'm almost to the point in my other fanfic, _Taka's Story_, in which it starts to coincide with the events of _TLK 3._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Mufasa, Timon, Pumbaa, and the twins took the egg to Rafiki's cave, which was near theirs. The old baboon also had to move to the Outlands, since his tree was on the border.

When they got there, Rafiki and Mufasa embraced.

"Everyone really seems to like this guy, don't they?" Timon whispered to Pumbaa.

"Now, for what reason have you come to see old Rafiki?" the baboon asked the cubs.

"We went to your tree and found this egg." Kimba told him, showing Rafiki the egg.

Rafiki picked up Kimba and gave him a tight hug. "Oh, thank you so much!" he exclaimed. "I thought I would never see it again!"

He then put the cub down and went over to the egg. He examined it, then looked at the cubs… and then looked over the egg once more. He then started jumping up and down, scaring everyone in the cave.

"Eureka! It's finally happening!" Rafiki yelled. "And you all get to see it!"

"See what?!" his guests asked impatiently.

"Centuries ago, my ancestors found this egg, hidden in a large nest." the monkey explained. "There weren't any birds yet, so the only thing that came from eggs were the dinosaurs-"

"You mean those big lizards who acted like they owned the world?" Timon interrupted.

Rafiki sighed. "_Yes_, Timon… anyway, the dinosaur eggs were actually smaller than this one, and none of them were gold. To someday learn what is inside this egg, my ancestors passed it from generation to generation and it never hatched… until now."

"When will it hatch?" Kayla asked.

"By the looks and sounds of it, possibly in a week," Rafiki replied. "If it took this long to grow, then it shouldn't take too long to hatch."

He then came down to the cubs' eye level.

"Perhaps this egg was waiting for one of _you_ to find it." he suggested.

The cubs looked at each other, trying to decide exactly what the old baboon was talking about. After all, what was so special about them? Even though they didn't really understand, they all nodded their heads to show that they understood.

Then, the cubs left with Timon, Pumbaa, and the egg, while Mufasa stayed back.

"What exactly are you playing at?" Mufasa asked playfully. "You don't really expect them to believe that…"

"Let's just say that the Great Kings have given someone a destiny," Rafiki said with a wink. "While it may be their responsibility to care for the _egg… _there is another for what's _inside_ it."

"So… it's not just the cubs?" Mufasa asked, now confused. "Someone else is involved?"

"Yes… at least that's what my ancestors say…" Rafiki said. "But the question is… _who?_"

**Wow, I'm a mean person… I give you such a short chapter, and lay something like _that_ on you guys! See… this is why the two stories are about to go well together…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands, Kovu was actually being a good King, despite the hyenas' torture. While the hyenas did have most of the power. he helped and respected all of the animals of the Pride Lands and treated them as individuals. Unfortunately, as one would expect, the hyenas did not like what Kovu was doing.

"Shenzi, I don't get it!" Banzai groaned to his two companions one day. "You told us Kovu would be like Scar! What's with the 'Simba clone' we have instead?"

"How should I know?" Shenzi remarked. "Before we left, Zira said she would teach her son to follow Scar's paw prints…but something went wrong…"

"Love?" Ed slobbered, making some sense…for once.

"Duh, Ed!" Banzai sighed. "With his precious little Kiara, there's no way Kovu could turn back!"

"Or maybe there is…" Shenzi said thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"Just leave everything to me, boys."

* * *

Later that day, Kovu was fast asleep in the cave at Pride Rock…or at least until someone woke him up.

"I can't believe it!" Shenzi yelled. "You do tons of good deeds, and this is how they repay you?"

Kovu yawned. "Shenzi, can it wait? I haven't slept in a while, and-"

"Your Majesty, there are much more important things than catnaps!" Shenzi groaned. "Especially with those excuses for subjects…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The animals aren't showing their appreciation for you!" Shenzi told him. "They are making you do work without giving their gratitude in return!"

Kovu gave her a funny look. "And why should I care?" he asked. "After all, _I'm_ not the one in power."

"But that's where you're wrong, Kovu…" the hyena corrected, with an evil grin. "We only took _Simba's_ power away, not yours. Besides…unless I heard wrong, I thought Simba left _you _in charge."

Kovu sighed. "But to what use? Yes, the animals do like me, but I could never be accepted as their king."

_Now we're getting somewhere…_ Shenzi thought. "You know, Kovu…I once knew a king, who had great power over the animals…one that everyone appreciated."

"And who was that king?" Kovu asked.

Shenzi came up to Kovu's ear, and whispered, "_Scar."_

"**_What?!"_ **Kovu roared. "He was a murderer, not a king! Simba told me-"

"That he was a ruthless leader?" Shenzi muttered. "True…but do realize that he did have more control of the Pride Lands than you. You may not like it, Kovu…but power means everything to a king."

"I don't know, Shenzi…I think everyone will start liking me less."

"Hey, you're loved by everyone!" Shenzi exclaimed. "Just remember what your Mother taught you and everything will be fine…"

**That was a little short, but it was needed. I'll have to work on _Taka's Story _a little bit more before updating this one, so keep an eye out for both!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It had been almost a week, yet there was no movement nor noise coming from the egg. The adults (except for Scar, of course) were getting a little worried that Rafiki had made the cubs so anxious, yet nothing was going to happen.

There worries didn't last very long, though. One night, Mufasa had woken up after hearing strange noises. He looked up to find Rafiki, smearing sticky stuff over the golden egg. The baboon noticed that he had woke his friend up, and gave him a smile.

"_It is time!"_ he whispered.

Mufasa smiled back, and returned to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, more strange events occurred. Little Kimba woke up with a start when he felt something bump against his nose. He gasped when he saw the egg rolling around the cave. He then pushed his twin with his paw. "Kayla! Wake up!"

Kayla opened her groggy eyes. "Kimba, leave me alone!" she groaned. "The sun hasn't even come up yet!"

"But the egg is about to hatch!" Kimba protested.

Kayla's eyes opened wide, and she then noticed the egg. It bumped into Timon and Pumbaa, who were startled, but soon were also watching the egg with wonder. It then rolled out of the cave.

"Hey! It's an egg roll!" Timon said with a laugh.

**AN: Sad attempt at humor? Oh yes.**

The four animals ran out of the cave, and followed the egg. It rolled around the side of the cave, and towards the river of crocodiles nearby. The group could only watch as the egg rolled off a cliff, and landed in the river with a splash.

"NO!" Kimba shouted, running towards the cliff. He was going to jump, but Kayla grabbed him by the hind legs in time.

"Kimba, are you nuts?" the young lioness yelled at her brother.

Kimba didn't reply though. He just stared at the egg floating underneath him. "I can't believe it…" he mumbled. "We waited for that egg to hatch for nearly a week…**_and it's gone!_**"

"Kimba, it's not the end of the world…" Timon tried to say.

"Don't talk to me!" Kimba yelled at him, and then ran back to the cave. Kayla, Timon, and Pumbaa gave a final look at the egg, and then headed home.

Meanwhile, a little farther upstream, two of the crocodiles were looking at the object that landed in their river.

"What do you think it is?" one of the crocodiles asked.

"Probably whatever that cub was yelling about," the other one sighed. "I sure do wish he jumped in.

"Perhaps it's an ostrich egg," the first suggested.

"An _ostrich egg?_" The second repeated. "What a great breakfast!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" the first whined. "Let's eat!"

The pair came closer to the egg. Just before they could take a bite out of it, the egg started moving again. The crocodiles then tried to grab hold of the egg.

Underneath them, the rest of the crocodiles were sleeping, but they were awakened by the splashes caused by the two crocodiles and the egg. They thought the splashes came from intruders, so they all swam up to the surface to attack. The two crocodiles weren't expecting to be attacked by their family, so they were surprised when they were each bitten on the tail.

"YEOW!" both of them cried in pain. "Guys, it's only us!"

This didn't help at all, and the fighting continued. The splashing from the attack caused the egg to fly out of the river. It rolled down a hill, and into a small cave between Simba's and Rafiki's.

In that cave, after many years of waiting, the golden egg finally hatched and whatever was inside let out a small cry.

**Ha ha! Another cliffy! But don't worry…I'm on a roll today (LOL…more sad humor for you.), so expect a new chapter soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Later that morning, there was a thunderstorm, worse than the sandstorm the week before. It was common in the Outlands for there being a large thunderstorm just a week after a sandstorm. That day, pouring rain swept across the Out Lands and the Pride Lands. Many of the rivers and waterholes were overflowing.

However, this did not stop Kimba from leaving his cave. Mad about what happened earlier that morning, he forced Kayla to come out with him, with their babysitters following as well.

"Kimba, it's pouring out there!" Kayla yelled. "Grandpa wouldn't want us going out in this storm!"

"I don't care!" Kimba yelled back at her. "We are going to the Pride Lands today!"

"Now Kimba, let's be reasonable…" Timon tried to tell him. "The Pride Lands is a pretty rough place, and this storm would just make it worse."

"Ha! That's what _you _think!" Kimba laughed.

"But what's the point!" Pumbaa cried. "We're probably going to drown before we ever get there!"

"I've made my decision, guys!" the cub declared. "We are going to the Pride Lands and nobody is going to stop us!"

"Kids! Wait!"

Kimba groaned as Mufasa and Simba ran towards them.

"Why are you all out here?" Mufasa asked.

Pumbaa heard something, and whispered, "Guys…"

"We wanted to come out and play!" Kimba told them.

"Guys…" the warthog said a little louder.

"Kimba, you aren't allowed to be outside during storms." Simba growled. "We discussed this last week!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to stare at Pumbaa.

"Uh…I just heard something." he mumbled.

They all stopped talking and listened. Even though it was hard to hear through the storm, they could hear a series of faint cries.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Kayla wondered.

Kimba looked around, and noticed a small cave. "Look! Over there!"

They all walked into the cave, one by one. Inside the cave, it was very dark, and the path they followed was narrow. The only light came from the fireflies that hung onto the sticky walls, which were covered with mysterious goo. Timon started to shiver.

"What's wrong Timon?" Kayla asked. "Are you cold?"

"Are you afraid of this cave?" Kimba asked.

"I'm not cold, but I'm a little afraid of this cave…" Timon whispered. "I mean, what if there's …a _monster_ in here?"

"A _monster?_" Kayla repeated, giving the meerkat a funny look.

"Yeah…" Pumbaa whimpered. "It may be waiting for us at the end of this cave!"

"And when we get to the end, it will…**pounce on us and eat us all!**" Timon jumped onto Pumbaa's back. The warthog was scared, and ran around the cave, screaming.

"You guys, there is no such thing as monsters!" Kimba groaned, then started to walk again. "Now let's go _ooooon!_"

Kimba had fallen into a hole in the ground. Kayla, who was nervous about her brother, jumped into the hole after him.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Timon shouted, and jumped into the hole with Pumbaa.

As for Mufasa and Simba, they found the entrance to a tunnel, which was about a foot away from the hole. They guessed that it would take them to the cubs…and whatever was making all the noise.

**I love cliffies! ;-) Oh yeah…if you are reading both this story and _Taka's Story, _then it will be a good idea to read Chapter 16 of TS before reading this story's next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Like I said, if you don't want any TS spoilers, read it first!**

**Chapter 13**

Meanwhile, Kayla had caught up with Kimba, and they had fallen onto a long channel filled with freezing cold water. It was so cold, there was even bits of ice in the water.

"Isn't this great, Kayla?" Kimba yelled to his sister.

"_Great?!_" Kayla shrieked. "I hate water!"

Suddenly the channel got wider and they went under a skull and crossbones.

"**_Dead men tell no tales!" _**an eerie voice called out.

**AN: Couldn't help it…had that idea for a _very_ long time…**

The cubs gave each other confused looks, but were then tossed over a small waterfall. They landed in a pool at the bottom, and walked out, soaking wet.

They walked over to a lighted area, where they found their golden egg. Now the cries were very loud, so they guessed that the egg had hatched.

"I can't believe it!" Kimba exclaimed with delight. "Our egg survived!" _Some monster…_he thought to himself.

"I wonder how it got here?" Kayla thought aloud.

"Why don't you kids go see what's inside your egg?" Simba suggested, coming up behind the cubs. They turned around to also see Mufasa, and their soaked babysitters.

"Are you guys coming?" Kimba asked.

"Uh…I think you two should go in." Timon whispered.

"You two found the egg in the first place!" Pumbaa added, shivering.

Kayla sighed. "You know…whatever is inside the egg is going to live with us."

"_Us?!"_ the pair squeaked.

The cubs rolled their eyes and went to see their egg. As they came closer, the crying got louder and louder. They noticed that there was a large, circular crack at the top of the egg.

"Why don't you open the egg?" Kimba asked his twin, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"No, I think you should open it…" Kayla told him, feeling just as scared.

"But you were the one who found it in Rafiki's tree!" Kimba protested.

"Why don't we both open it, on the count of three?" Kayla suggested.

"Okay…one…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

They opened the egg and found…a small human baby. Or was it a lion cub? Whatever it was, It had tufts of light brown fur and black hair. It finally stopped crying when it noticed Kimba and Kayla, and stared at them with bright blue eyes. They all looked at each other with their eyes and mouths wide open. Then the baby reached up to touch Kimba.

"Yikes!" the cub yelped, backing away.

"Don't worry. I think it likes you!" Kayla giggled, letting the creature touch her paw. "What is it anyway?"

"I'm not sure…" Kimba admitted. "It kind of looks like a lion, but it also looks like…oh no!"

"What is it!"

"It's part human!" Kimba exclaimed. "Grandpa doesn't like humans…don't you know that one killed King Ahadi?"

"Yeah, but it shouldn't matter with her," Kayla told him. "She's just a cute little baby!"

"Oh, so what makes you think it's a girl?" Kimba teased.

"Because it seems to _really _like you!" Kayla laughed.

Kimba noticed that the baby was scratching him behind the ears. "Hey…this feels pretty good!" he said happily. "A little farther back…there you go!"

Kayla was now on her back, laughing hysterically.

"What's going on in there?" Simba called.

"Don't worry, it's not hurting us," Kimba assured him. "Come in!"

Timon looked at what the baby was doing and ran to join the cubs. "Hey, let me have a turn!"

Mufasa came in and immediately noticed what kind of creature the baby was. Kimba was right…he and his son both, didn't like humans, and couldn't imagine what Simba would say to this! Surprisingly, when Simba came into the cave, he didn't seem to mind it. He just stood by the entrance to the cave and smiled.

"We can't keep it." Mufasa said at once.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Simba asked. "I already told them we'd keep whatever was inside the egg.

"But…look at it…"

"Yeah…pretty cute, don't you think?" Simba said with a smile. He noticed that his father was still confused, so he whispered, "I'll explain later."

They turned to the baby, who was now giving Timon a massage.

"Timon…I don't think you should do that…"

"Relax, Uncle Pumbaa!" Kimba told him. "What could go wrong?"

Suddenly grabbed Timon and hugged him, like a teddy bear.

"Uh…maybe _this_ could!" the meerkat shouted.

"Hey, she likes you too!" Kayla exclaimed.

"_Likes me?_" Timon gagged, trying to talk from the baby's strong grip. "It's going to eat me!"

"I told you it was a monster!" Pumbaa cried.

It took a few minutes of pulling Timon back and forth, but the cubs finally got her out of the baby's arms. The baby would have cried, but it just laughed when it noticed how thin it's new friend was.

* * *

Shortly after, the group headed home, with the egg balanced on Pumbaa's nose. Kimba and Kayla walked on both sides of Pumbaa, just in case the egg fell off his nose. It almost did a few times.

It took them awhile, but they finally made it to the cave. Whey they entered, Scar, who was sitting on a large rock, scowled at them.

"We're keeping that _thing?_" he inquired, disgusted by the sight of the newest pride member.

"Of course we are." Mufasa told him. "We decided about a week ago that we would keep whatever was in the egg."

"Why didn't _I_ get to help make that decision?" Scar demanded.

"We knew you would say no, so there was no point of asking." Simba told him.

"You'll be sorry when it wipes out every animal in Africa!" Scar yelled at them all, but to no use.

They moved on to Nala, who was with Rafiki.

"Why is he here?" Simba asked, nodding towards Rafiki.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she replied looking at the baby.

"It's a little hard to explain…" Simba began. "Remember when I told you about what Timon once thought of me?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I thought the same thing would happen to this baby."

"Meaning when the baby is full-grown, it won't kill us, but may protect us?"

"Exactly."

Nala then nuzzled her mate. "Now that sounds like the old Simba."

They then went over to their family, and Nala laid down. Rafiki wrapped the baby in antelope skins, to keep it warm, and placed it in Nala's paws. He smiled warmly at the child.

"In your paws, she looks just like a lion cub." Rafiki gushed.

"_Ha!" _Kayla exclaimed. "I told you it was a girl!"

They all looked at the newest member of the family while Scar laid on his rock, growling at them. First everyone liked Mufasa liked being with them, and now they liked this baby! When will they all enjoy his company?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As the years went by, many changes occurred. A brown mane had grown on Kimba's head and shoulders, and Kayla had become a very beautiful lioness.

The baby, who after a strange turn of events had become Scar's daughter, had been named Binti. With her human genes, she didn't grow as fast as normal lions, but did become a playful little cub, with a "mane" of hair growing down her back.

Finally, the last animal to change was someone that nobody thought could change- Scar. He didn't change in looks, but he did change his attitude and became very friendly, which made him more likeable. None of the family knew why he did that, but they thought he may have done it so the animals in the Pride Lands would like him, and to later earn him a place as a lion god. Whatever the reason was, they knew it had something to do with his relationship with Binti.

Scar also turned out to be a great help for the family. With his obvious knowledge of the hyenas and their weaknesses, Simba didn't hesitate to ask Scar to train the cubs how to attack hyenas, for when they came back to the Pride Lands…

* * *

"Kimba, you are a powerful lion, but I think your roaring could use a little work." Scar brought Timon up to the young lion. "Now, try to scare Timon."

"Come on, kid!" Timon encouraged. "Give me your best shot!"

Kimba, provoked by the meerkat's comment, let out a weak roar. "Did it do anything?"

Timon was gagging, and waving his hand in front of his nose. "No…but a breath mint could do wonders…"

"Daddy, can I try?" A little voice piped up. Binti came up from behind Scar.

"_You?_ Ha!" Timon laughed. "You can't scare me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Binti let out a loud, strong roar. Timon shot towards the sky, and up to Lion Heaven…

* * *

Up in the clouds, two scruffy clouds grabbed hold of the fluffy surface. Nuka appeared, and pulled himself up.

"Finally!" he panted. "And Ahadi thought he could keep me down forever! King Nuka has-"

"AAAH!"

Timon shot up through the clouds, and grabbed hold of Nuka. They looked at each other, and…

"AAAH!"

Timon let go of Nuka, and landed on the cloud. Nuka, on the other hand, went sailing through the clouds.

"HA!" Timon exclaimed. "And _that's _how you scare the enemy!"

"Oh really?"

Timon turned around him and saw Zira, who's teeth were bared.

"I wasn't really scared," Zira told him, casually.

"Oh…that's too bad…" Timon squeaked, turning towards the hole. "I think I must go…"

* * *

The meerkat went sailing towards the ground, and landed in the dirt.

"Ow."

**Short? Yes. Pointless? Maybe…but there's good news! We'll be seeing the kitties in the Pride Lands in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands, Shenzi had unfortunately turned Kovu into something like the old Scar. Instead of being nice and helpful to the animals in his kingdom, Kovu was cruel to them. For example, if someone mistreated him, then the hyenas would eat that animal. If Kovu had been a good king a few years before, then he definitely wasn't anymore.

* * *

One day, Vitani paced around cave at the foot of Pride Rock, which had once belonged to Scar. Kiara watched her moves with a worried expression.

"Vitani, you can't go!" Kiara told her. "Could you imagine what the hyenas would do if they found out you were gone?"

"Anything they do to me would be better than standing my brother's rule!" Vitani grumbled.

"But what if you can't find my family?" her friend asked. "You lived in the Outlands for half of your life! You know how dreadful that place is!"

"That's where your wrong, Kiara!" Vitani exclaimed. "I know of some pride members who escaped to the Outlands. True, they didn't get far without the hyenas catching them…but they saw it! It's a better place now!"

Kiara still looked unsure. Vitani sighed, and lay down beside her queen. She looked in her friend's paws, and gave a small smile. "He's so beautiful, Kiara."

In Kiara's paws lay a tiny cub. It had his mother's eyes, nose, and tail, but had the fur of his father…Kovu.

"I couldn't imagine what would happen if Kovu found Kijari," Kiara whispered, choked up by the words. "How could he not want a son?"

"I'm afraid my brother is so convinced that he'll live forever," Vitani told her. She sighed again. "You're like a sister to me, Kiara, and it's hard for me to leave. I'll try not to be gone long."

She nuzzled Kiara, and then licked her nephew. She then left the cave, and headed towards the Outlands border.

* * *

Vitani walked through the Pride lands, disappointed in it's state. She may have been a baby when Scar ruled, but she could tell that this was much worse. Bones leftover from the hyena's meals were scattered all over. The soil was parched from drought, and there was little plant life. As she walked, she past several hyenas, who all growled at her. Thankfully, none of them had the power to force her back to Pride Rock.

Vitani jumped down a few steep cliffs, and into the Elephant Graveyard. The entry to the Outlands through Rafiki's tree was heavily guarded, and the walls were too tall. This was the only way out.

As Vitani walked through the lands, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. _That's impossible!_ she thought. _The hyenas hate this place…they couldn't be here._ That didn't stop her from looking around her often, just to make sure she didn't see anyone. But then…

"AAAH!"

Vitani looked around, but didn't see anyone-

With a thud, Nuka landed on Vitani.

"Let me at him!" the lion shouted, and started smacking Vitani's head.

"Ow!" Vitani yelped. She looked up, and saw who was attacking her. "_Nuka?_"

"That's _King_ Nuka to you, you little rat!" Nuka exclaimed.

"Nuka- ow!" Vitani growled. "It's me- ow! Vitani!"

Nuka stopped smacking his sister and gaped. "_Vitani?_ It's my sister!" he shouted. "I've missed you so much!"

Nuka pulled the lioness into a bone-breaking hug, licking her all over.

"Yes Nuka, I've missed you too!" Vitani gagged. "Now _get off me!_"

"Oh, sorry!" Nuka let go of her. "So…why are we in the Elephant Graveyard?"

"I'm trying to get out of the Pride Lands," Vitani tried to explain.

"_Out _of the Pride Lands?" Nuka repeated, confused. "I don't understand…"

Vitani groaned. "Long story short- Kovu's an awful king, the hyenas have power, and I'm going to the Outlands to find Simba."

"Back up…Kovu sucks, and you want _Simba?_" Nuka asked. "_What is going on here?!_"

"Shut up!" Vitani growled. "Now come on. We better leave before-"

"Before what?"

The two siblings turned around to see Shenzi, coming out from behind a rock.

"You're just not going to give up, are you Vitani?" Shenzi sighed. And now you're bringing your pathetic boyfriend along with you…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Vitani snapped.

"And I'm not pathetic!" Nuka protested. "I should be your leader!"

"Right…" Shenzi remarked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know when, Shenzi, but someday you'll learn that you made a big mistake when you made Kovu go bad." Vitani growled.

"A _mistake?_" Shenzi spluttered. "After all Kovu's done for us? Yeah right!" She turned around, and called out, "Banzai! Ed!"

The two hyenas appeared from their hiding place.

"Yes, Shenzi?"

"Take Vitani to the Detention Pride." Shenzi ordered, glaring at the lioness. "She obviously hasn't learned her lesson."

"Two hyenas?" Nuka snickered. "That's her escort?"

"True…that isn't much…" Shenzi agreed. "Boys!"

Eight more hyenas jumped from their hiding places and surrounded Shenzi.

"I think that's enough." Shenzi, said grinning. "And take Scruffy here too."

"I am _not _scruffy!" Nuka called out, as he was pulled away by the hyenas.

Shenzi shook her head, and started to leave, but decided to take a walk around her old home. She looked around and saw things like the giant elephant skull, and the ribcage that Simba and Nala had gotten stuck in when they were cubs.

She then heard a strange noise, which sounded like running water… _Weird…_Shenzi thought. _I didn't think there was any water in the Graveyard…_

She walked a little further, and sure enough, there was water falling to the ground, shooting up from the ledge above her. She climbed up the rocks, and was surprised to find a large pile of breaking logs. It was part of a dam, but it looked ready to break at any second. She looked behind the logs, and sure enough, there was a long, wide stream of water, ready to break through…

* * *

"SIRE!"

Kovu had been sleeping in the cave at Pride Rock, but woke up at once when Shenzi burst in.

"What is wrong with you, Shenzi?" the king snapped. "Can't you see that I'm trying to take a nap?"

"Apologies, Kovu, but I think the dam is going to break!" the hyena exclaimed.

Kovu groaned, and got up. "Shenzi, that old dam breaks all the time!" he growled. "It's nothing…new…"

He looked out from the cave entrance. In the distance, near the border, he saw a large body of water. He could see that it was already overflowing.

Kovu stared at Shenzi for a few seconds, and then gave her a wicked smile.

"Amazing how convenient this is…"

"_Convenient!?_" Shenzi gasped. "It's going to flood! Everyone in the Pride Lands is in danger!"

"And _that _is where you're wrong…" Kovu told her, his smile getting wider by the second.. He walked to the edge of Pride Rock, to get a better look. "By what I see, it's going to flood into the Outlands."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Kovu replied. He looked out towards the Outlands, the kingdom he had wanted to destroy for a long time. He thought there was absolutely no reason to care about the place, so the only thing to do was to get rid of it. Not to mention…no Outlands meant no Simba to take his power away…

"Those Outsiders will be sorry they ever lived."

**Hey, i'm getting good at long chapters! Just don't expect another chapter till tomorrow, since my dad will be home soon, and the disk the story's on only works on his computer! And since i need it for both stories now...goodbye till tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was late in the day. Kimba and Kayla were heading back to the cave, along with Timon and Pumbaa. Vitani had been right about one thing- the Outlands were certainly a better place to live. During the past few years, the land was able to get the much-needed rain. Plants were able to grow, and animals fled into the kingdom, hoping to escape Kovu's reign. The family still had no idea what was going on, though…

As the friends walked along the river, Timon suddenly jumped in.

"Timon, that's the fifth time you've jumped in today!" Kimba groaned.

"Can't you still see the bruises?" Timon asked, massaging a dark spot on his ear.

"Uh…no!" Kayla lied. "You're back to your handsome self!"

"She's right, Timon!" Pumbaa agreed. "Well…except for the broken ear…black eye…dirt coming out of your nose…"

Timon sighed. "For some reason, I didn't like that comment." He then plopped on his back, and did backstrokes. "Come on! Join me!"

Kimba and Kayla looked at each other, but with mischievous looks…

Timon sighed again, as he floated in the water. "Isn't it so calm, so peaceful…guys?" He looked around, but couldn't see his companions anywhere. "Guys? Now where did they go…

"_Yeeeee_-haaa!"

Timon looked up to see the twins and Pumbaa above him, jumping from adjacent rocks. They landed in the river with a splash. The waves forced Timon onto the shore.

"That's it!" the meerkat yelled. "Where's Binti?"

"She went home with Scar," Kimba replied. "Why?"

"_Why?_" Timon shrieked. "Enough is enough! I'm sick of that little brat pushing me around!"

"That was a pretty nice roar…" Pumbaa told him.

"Whose side are you on?" Timon shouted.

"Timon, you can't go blaming Binti for everything!" Kayla exclaimed. "We jumped in, not her!"

"Besides, she's just a cub!" Kimba added.

"Just a cub!" Timon repeated. "That's what they said about your father…"

Timon shuffled off, leaving water all over the ground. Pumbaa jumped out of the water, and followed him.

Kimba and Kayla watched them go, and then looked at each other.

"What was _that _about?" Kimba asked.

"I don't know…" Kayla replied, sounding worried. "You don't think he _really_ wants Binti gone, do you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Kimba told her. "He's been wanting her out since day one."

"Well she's not going…but what was with that part about Dad?"

"I'm not sure…he's never really mentioned him before now."

"Do you think something is wrong in the Pride Lands?" Kayla gasped.

"I'm sure everything is fine, Kayla," Kimba assured his twin. As they got out of the water, he then added, "It wouldn't matter anyway. It's not our problem…right?"

* * *

"We're going to the Pride Lands _tomorrow?_"

"I know it's sudden…" Scar began to say. "But your grandparents planned to take you back once you were ready…and now you are!"

The twins still looked unsure, so Scar added, "Everything will be just fine. I'm sure you'll love your new home."

Scar left the pair, and went inside. Meanwhile, Kimba and Kayla were speechless. All they could do was stare at Pride Rock… their true home.

"You know…" Kimba finally said. When we were cubs, I wanted to leave this place so badly…but now I'm not so sure."

"I know what you mean," Kayla agreed. "I don't understand why Scar would want to go back, though…Nobody there likes him because of his past, and the chances are slim that they'd like Binti either…"

Kayla sighed, and came up close to her brother. Kimba laid his head on hers, and nuzzled. "I guess we should hope for the best tomorrow," He told her. "I think we're going to need it."

* * *

Around midday, the family reached the Pride Lands/Outlands border, but were welcomed by the disturbing state of their home. This definitely reminded the older lions of what Scar did to the Pride Lands- but this seemed much worse. If they had any confidence in going home, the idea of Kovu living up to his destiny took it all away.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Scar admitted.

"Are you giving up?" Kayla asked.

"Of course not!" Scar protested. "It just scares me a little that someone can destroy the Pride Lands better than I can!"

"Don't you want to know how this happened?" Kimba asked.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Late that same afternoon, Kiara waited impatiently in her cave with Kijari. She was worried that Vitani didn't make it to the Outlands, and was caught by the hyenas…or worse, Kovu.

At that moment, a scruffy-looking lion was thrown into the cave. He jumped up and bounced around the place, growling.

"I know you're coming, Kovu!" he sneered. "I can smell your scent, dear brother…"

"Aren't you Nuka?" Kiara asked the strange lion. "Vitani told me about you…but I thought you were…"

"Dead? Ha!" Nuka laughed. "That's what they all thought…but now he's back, to take his place as king.

Kiara rolled her eyes. _This is certainly Kovu's brother…_ she thought, noticing how similar the lion's pride was to her own mate's. But then she realized something…

"Kovu's coming _here?!_" Kiara gasped.

"Uh, yeah!" Nuka replied sarcastically. "Tani didn't go to well with the hyenas-"

"This is awful!" Kiara cried. She got up, picked up Kijari, and thrust the cub into Nuka's paws.

"What the heck is this thing?" Nuka nagged.

"It's your nephew," Kiara told him quickly, pushing the lion into a tight corner in the back of the cave. "Now be quiet!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Kiara spun around to see Kovu, standing at the doorway.

"Oh…uh…I'm pretending our cubs are here!" Kiara told him, giving him a smile.

"You're as pathetic as your father, my dear…" her mate groaned.

"My father was _not_ pathetic!" Kiara growled, facing the king. "He was a loving ruler and parent."

"I see you still want to have cubs…" Kovu sighed. "There is really no need for them…I'm going to be the last king of the Pride Lands…"

"You're going to die, someday," Kiara objected. "What will happen then? Hmm?"

"The hyenas will take it," Kovu replied, casually. "It would be better than anything _you_ would be the mother to…"

At that moment, Kiara found her courage and attacked the king, but Kovu easily swiped her with his paw. "So pathetic…" he snickered.

Just as he turned to leave, a group of hyenas arrived, with a beat-up Vitani. She laid on the cave floor, breathing heavily.

Kovu came up to his sister, and grabbed her by the neck with extended claws. "We may be family, Tani…" he told her. "But if I catch you trying to find old Simba again, you _will_ die." He then threw her to the ground, and left the cave.

As soon as his brother left, Nuka peeked from his hiding place. "Is it okay to come out now?"

"Yeah, sure…" Kiara muttered, trying to pull herself towards Vitani. She brought the lioness closer to her, and put Vitani's head in her own paws.

Vitani's eyes opened, and she looked up at Kiara, smiling weakly. "I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece," she whispered.

"Barely," Kiara sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I really don't know…" Vitani said sadly. "I mean, I can't talk to him without joining the Detention Pride…"

"And he thinks I'm a horrible excuse for a queen…" Kiara mumbled. "He may be right about that one…"

"Uh, ladies?" Nuka interrupted. "Sorry for saying this, but…have you ever considered attacking Kovu and the hyenas."

"Already tried it, Nuka," Vitani groaned. "I think somebody tries to form a battle every moon, but it never works. There are too many hyenas!"

"Maybe you need a stronger leader." her brother suggested. "Well…personally, I don't think I could do so well, but if I'm all you got…"

Kiara looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, but maybe we need someone with a bit more experience…"

"Like your parents?" Vitani asked.

"Yes…if Dad was here, everything would be so much better…"

"Did something mention me?"

All of them looked towards the cave entrance. There they saw Simba, smiling at them all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I shouldn't have ever let that traitor rule my kingdom!"

"Simba, you can't blame everything on Kovu," Mufasa told his son trying to calm him down. "You didn't know that the hyenas could control him like this."

"Our mother taught us to fight back!" Vitani said bitterly. "You'd think he could ignore a few hyenas…"

Everyone had been introduced to one another, and Kiara and Vitani had just told of Kovu's doings in the Pride Lands. As expected, no one was too happy with the news.

"Will everyone stop fighting?" Kiara growled. "There is no way we could take back control without a plan?"

"A plan?" Timon repeated. The meerkat ran outside for a moment, and soon returned with a twig. "What do you all have in mind?"

"We'll have to spilt into groups," Simba told him. "Group 1 is Dad, Scar, Kimba, Kayla, and Nuka. They will find Kovu and the hyenas."

Timon drew out doodles of the five lions in the dust.

"You forgot the scar," Scar pointed out.

"Picky, picky, picky…" Timon grumbled, as he drew a slash over Scar's picture.

"Group 2 will be Timon and Pumbaa," Simba continued. "They will drive the hyenas away from Pride Rock."

Timon drew a picture of a pig, and a little scribble beside it.

"Is that _you?_" Kayla laughed.

"Of course not!" Timon protested. "I was thinking we'd use Binti as bait."

"TIMON!"

"All right, all right!" Timon groaned. He brushed the scribble away with his paw.

"Group 3 is Nala, Vitani, Kiara, Kijari, and Binti, and I," Simba finished. "We will assemble the lionesses, and find Kovu's so-called Detention Pride."

"Can I switch with Binti?" Timon asked.

"Nice try, Timon," Binti told him with a smirk.

Simba smiled and said, "I'm on Toby's side for that one. Now let's move out!"

* * *

At the foot of Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa watched the sleeping hyenas, deciding what to do. 

"It would be so much easier if we could use Binti…" Timon muttered.

"Timon, that's awful!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"Shush!" Timon snapped. "You'll wake them up."

"But what are me supposed to do?" Pumbaa whispered. "Is it 'Yee-ha!' again?"

"Nah…" Timon replied. "the hyenas aren't scare of your stench like the Outsiders."

"Oh…HEY!"

"Consider it a complement!" Timon told him.

"Well…we don't have your family, so _that_ doesn't help…"

"Hey, I can do anything without Max and Ma's help!" Timon protested.

"Then what's the plan?"

"Well Pumbaa…" Timon sighed "When nothing lies between you and a bunch of mangy beasts, there is only _one_ thing to do…"

"_Live Bait."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Group 2 was making their way up Pride Rock. Outside the main cave, they saw many of the hyenas, walking around, looking for food. At the entrance, they saw Kovu and Shenzi, laying side by side. Kovu was dangling Zazu by his tail, threatening to feed him to the hungry hyenas. The group snuck behind a rock, and watched the pathetic sight. 

"Come on, get the birdie!" Kovu sneered. "You're all starving, aren't you?"

"Oh please Sire!" Zazu sobbed. "Don't let them eat me! I really don't taste that good…"

"Drop it already!" one hyena yelled. "We're all starving!"

Behind the rock, Scar couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even _he_ wasn't this harsh when he was king…"

"It's just as I feared…" Scar whispered. "Kovu is exactly like me!"

"Hold yourself together, Scar!" Mufasa growled. "We need you!"

Kimba and Kayla, on the other hand, we're watching Kovu with curiosity, rather than fear.

"So that's our father…" Kayla told her brother. She put much emphasis on the scar on Kovu's face, almost a copy of Scar's. "Wow…no wonder Scar can't do this!"

"Scar, he does look and act a lot like you," Kimba told the old lion. "But you're one of us now! You made the plan, so you have to lead!"

Scar sighed, knowing that the young lion was right. "Hey hyenas!" he yelled over the rock. "Why do you want that bird?"

The hyenas looked around but didn't see anyone. "Because we're all starving!" one hyena called back. "Why else?"

"The bird won't feed all of you." Scar pointed out. "Just come over to the rock…"

All of the hyenas walked over to the giant rock. Shenzi stood up, just in case she needed to pounce.

"I heard Ahadi speak…" Zazu gasped, feeling hopeful. Being an old bird, his hearing wasn't as good as it used to.

"You did not!" Kovu growled, and the bird cowered in fear.

Shenzi wasn't paying attention to them, though. Although she didn't believe it, she recognized the voice easily, as if it were only yesterday…

Behind the rock, Scar got into a pouncing position.

"Get into position," he ordered the other lions.

"Are you saying that we have to- _fight?_" Kimba gasped

"What did you think your training was for?" Scar growled.

"Now _that_ sounds like the old Scar." Mufasa sighed.

"Oh, now come on!" Nuka told him. "This should be fun…"

"They're coming!" Scar whispered. "Get ready…one… two… three!"

All five lions jumped from behind the rock and pounced onto the hyenas.

* * *

Group Three had assembled the entire pride, and now faced yet another pack of hyenas. Kiara stayed close to the side, making herself babysitter for both Kijari and Binti. 

"Hey boys!" Vitani called to them.

Banzai and Ed looked at them, and growled. "Vitani, not a- _Simba!_" Banzai gasped, when he noticed who had returned.

"Hi, Banzai!" Simba greeted the hyena. "Did you miss me?"

"Attack!" Banzai yelled at once.

Vitani looked at the pride behind her. "You heard him ladies!" she called out, with a wink.

The lionesses attacked the hyenas, and the war officially began.

**A little note...for the time being, Taka's Story will be on hiatus (just in case you were reading that). I'm planning to make two seperate endings for the stories, so you guys don't have to read the same thing twice. ;-) I will tell you that this story will be more pro-Kiara, but if you're a Simba fan, you aren't in much luck for either story...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

At the moment, Kovu was not a very happy king. Was he imagining it, or were the lionesses attacking the hyenas? The pride fighting _itself?_ What was going on?!

He then noticed something that made him forget the battle…near the foot of Pride Rock, he saw Kiara. Besides the fact that she had betrayed his order to remain in the cave, she had two cubs with her!

"Shenzi!" Kovu called behind him, where Shenzi was trying to calm everyone down. "Come along. We have work to do."

Shenzi came up to him, and gasped when she saw Kiara and her companions. "Are those… _cubs_, Sire? But they aren't allowed-"

"Yes, I knew that already!" Kovu snapped at her. "I'd like to know where they came from."

Kiara, meanwhile, was in awe by how well Binti and Kijari were getting along. _It's love at first sight…_she thought sadly, remembering the relationship she and Kovu once had…

"Hello Kiara. Having fun with your little pests?"

Kiara jumped up and turned around, to see Kovu and Shenzi. She thought about fleeing, but decided it was time to stand up.

"I will not let you get rid of these cubs." she growled at her mate.

"Hey, Your Highness, rules are rules!" Shenzi snapped back. "Cubs are not allowed in the Pride Lands!"

Kiara ignored the hyena, and picked up Kijari, showing the cub to his father. "Kovu, this could be your son!" Kiara pleaded.

Kovu shoved the cub out of the way, and pinned Kiara to the ground. "For the last time, I don't need a son!" he shouted. "I will be king forever!"

_Vitani was right…_Kiara thought, and pushed Kovu's paw off of her. "My father is the true king…_not you._"

At that moment, Shenzi lunged at Kiara, knocking her unconscious.

"Excellent, Shenzi," Kovu commented. "You really are what I need to rule."

"Glad to be of service, Sire." Shenzi replied, with a bow. "Now what of the cubs?"

"Take this thing," Kovu told her, throwing Binti into the hyena's paws. "I'll deal with it later."

As they were about to part, Shenzi and Kovu heard a loud rumble.

"When was the river supposed to flood?" Kovu asked.

"Err…today, I believe…" Shenzi answered, nervous.

Kovu jumped onto a large rock, and looked out across the Pride Lands. Sure enough, a large flow of water was covering the kingdom, and was heading straight towards them. Although his plan didn't work out, a grin crept across Kovu's face.

"What are you so happy about?!" Shenzi shrieked. "The water went the wrong way! Many of us are going to die!"

"Not my problem," Kovu told her, looking around the battle, and noticed Simba. He then looked down at Kijari, who looked back, frightened.

"After all, the _real_ king has returned…"

* * *

It took only several minutes for the water to sweep around Pride Rock, causing the fighters to move closer to the mountain.

Kayla was the first to notice Kovu ascending to the peak of Pride Rock. "Kimba! Kovu has our brother!" she called to her twin, refusing to call the ruthless king her father.

Kimba looked up and gasped. "What do you think he will do with him?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good…"

* * *

At the edge of Pride Rock, Kovu put Kijari down, having the scared cub face the body of water underneath him.

"Now, my little _prince,_" Kovu started to say. "Let me show you why you should never mess with King Kovu, the greatest ruler who ever lived!"

"I wouldn't say you were the _greatest_ ruler."

Kovu turned around, to see two identical lions, growling at him.

"After all, Simba doesn't treat his subjects like _you_ do." the lioness added to the lion's remark.

"Why does everyone think _he's_ so great?" Kovu snapped "Who are you, anyway?"

It only took Kovu a few seconds to notice the pair's green eyes, dark manes, and fur color to know exactly who they were.

"You must be Kimba and Kayla!" Kovu exclaimed. "I had a feeling our paths would cross again someday."

"Just give us the cub," Kimba growled.

"Sorry kiddies…but things don't work like that anymore."

With those words, Kovu attacked his children, starting a battle the twins could have never expected.

**Yes, Kovu has to be the worst daddy ever…oh, and I've decided to bump the rating up to T, since this has become a little more violent than I expected…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Simba was feeling very worried. He couldn't find Kovu, Kiara, nor any of his grand cubs anywhere. After a few years of more relaxed parenting, his normal instincts were coming back to them.

"Simba!" he heard his father call out. He turned around to see Mufasa and Vitani, dragging Kiara along with them.

"I found her by Pride Rock," Vitani told him. "By the looks of it, she's been attacked by a hyena."

Simba knelt down, and brought his daughter into his paws. He gave her a lick, and she woke up immediately.

"Kovu!" she coughed, gasping for air. "Where is he? Where is my cub?"

"We don't know, Kiara," Simba told her calmly. "We've been trying to look, but we haven't seen him anywhere. Just stay here, and-"

"NO!" Kiara shouted, jumping up, with a sudden burst of energy. "I have to go find them myself."

"You can't do that!" Vitani gasped. "You're weak, Kiara! You can't fight Kovu by yourself!"

"That's what Kovu wants me to think…" Kiara muttered. "He wants me to be pathetic. But he's wrong…"

"I will not let my daughter get in the way of that monster!" Simba yelled.

"Dad, relax!" Kiara told her father. "I said that I'm fighting…but not alone."

She ran towards Pride Rock, and looked back at Simba. "Are you coming?"

Simba hesitated, not just for his reluctance to let his daughter fight, but also his old age taking it's toll on him.

"All right," he said at last, running up to her. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"I brought Kovu to the Pride Lands in the first place," Kiara growled. "And it will be me who forces him out."

* * *

Over by the water's edge, Shenzi sat, staring at the cub Kovu had left in her charge. Since cubs weren't allowed in the Pride Lands, she hadn't been near one in years. Maybe they didn't taste that bad, after all…

Her troubles only got worse when Banzai and Ed found her with the cub.

"I can't believe it…" Banzai gasped, when he found the pair. "I mean you take the 'No Cubs' law so seriously…"

"It's not mine!" Shenzi snapped at him. "I'm just taking care of it for Kovu while he deals with his own cub."

"Huh?" Ed said, confused.

"Kovu has a cub?" Banzai asked, just as confused as Ed.

"Yeah, long story…" Shenzi mumbled, looking out into the water.

Banzai looked at the water as well, and then looked at Binti. He had a brilliant idea…

"You know, Shenzi," Banzai said casually. "I think it would really help Kovu if _you _dealt with the cub."

Ed cackled at Banzai's suggestion. Shenzi, on the other hand, looked confused.

"I thought cubs didn't taste good," she said. " 'Too much fur; not enough meat'? Remember?"

"I know that!" Banzai retorted. "Besides, we aren't going to _eat _it…" He looked back at the water and grinned. "We're going to _drown _it!"

"Woo hoo!" Ed exclaimed, stupidly.

"Well, that was Kovu's idea, anyway…" Shenzi said thoughtfully. "Lets do it!"

As they picked Binti up, Pumbaa ran down the hill towards them, with Timon on his back. A small pack of hyenas was about to follow them, but one stopped them.

"Leave them be!" he ordered. "Shenzi will deal with them."

Or so he thought. As it turns out, Pumbaa was running so fast, that he ran into the trio of hyenas, knocking them into the water. Timon was able to catch Binti just in time, as the hyenas were pushed by the strong current…far from the Pride Lands.

As Timon, Pumbaa, and Binti walked up the hill, Rafiki and Scar found them. Scar laughed at what he saw. "I see you found a friend," he told Timon.

"Oh, her?" Timon replied, looking at Binti, who was nuzzling against him. "Yeah…I guess she isn't that bad, after all."

**A little shorter than the chapters I've been writing lately, but I decided to leave the big climax till the next chapter. If I'm in luck, the story might even be done by the end of today!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to the LAST CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy it, and be sure to review when you're done!**

**Chapter 21**

At the edge of Pride Rock, Kimba and Kovu weren't having much luck. Even after years of training, in order to fight the hyenas, they just weren't strong enough to fight Kovu. It was sad to say, but they had lost.

"You two must know by now why I'm such a great king." Kovu sneered. "Now I will get rid of this cub for you!"

Kimba and Kayla watched helplessly as Kovu walked over to Kijari, and raised his paw over the cub's head. Just as it looked like their brother was gone for good, Kovu was tackled.

Kovu was knocked unconscious, but only for a moment. When he awoke, he looked up to see Simba and Kiara, with their paws pinned against him.

"Just as I thought, Kiara…" Kovu growled. "So pathetic, that Daddy has to fight for you."

"Not exactly, Kovu." Simba spat. "I'm here just to make sure you don't set foot in kingdom…_ever_ again!"

"_Your_ kingdom?" Kovu gasped. Underneath the two lions, the claw's retracted from the king's paws…

"Oh no, Simba…that's where _you're_ wrong!"

Kovu lunged at his father-in-law, and attacked him. He sunk his claws into Simba's chest, and was about to strike, but Kiara threw himself against him. The two lion's flipped over, and tumbled over the edge of Pride Rock. Kovu's claws caught the cliff in time, but Kiara's claws sunk into his.

"You're weaker than I thought…" Kovu growled at her.

"No Kovu," Kiara sighed, her eyes staring straight at his. "That's where _you're _wrong."

With one paw on the cliff's surface, and her legs underneath it, Kiara finally let go. She watched as her former mate fell toward the water, and was swept away. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him go…but she knew it was the only way.

As she climbed back up the cliff, Kimba and Kayla appeared before her, and helped her up. She nuzzled her long-lost children, and then looked where her father lay. Kovu hadn't been able to kill Simba completely, but the lions knew he was too old to last much longer.

"I'm…sorry it has to be like this…Kiara." Simba whispered, as his daughter and grandchildren nuzzled him. "I just never expected…"

"None of us did, Dad," Kiara sighed. "It was the way of the Circle of Life, whether we like it or not."

"True…" they heard someone say. They looked up to see their family had arrived. Mufasa and Nala came towards them, and Nala came to be with her mate.

"The only question…do you really want to be queen on your own?" Mufasa asked his granddaughter.

"You don't have to do it, Kiara," Nala told her. "I…may not be here much longer…" she whispered, looking at Simba. "But I'll do what I can."

Kiara smiled and said, "You're right, Mom. I never wanted to rule, and don't want to now. But…you don't have to be queen, either."

Kiara looked at her cubs, and her smile got bigger. "If they agree, I think Kimba and Kayla are ready to take their place."

The twins gasped at the comment.

"Mother…we couldn't rule!" Kimba protested.

"We just got here!" Kayla agreed. "Would the animals want us to rule?"

"You'd be surprised what the animals agree to thesedays," Mufasa told them, with a chuckle. "Now…are you ready to go, my son?"

Simba sighed. "I…have no choice," he coughed, trying to say his final words quickly. "But…not without seeing…someone take…my place."

Kimba and Kayla looked at each other. "Are you ready, sis?" Kimba asked.

"Ready if you are, brother!" Kayla replied, with a smile.

* * *

The twin rulers gave out huge roars, as Rafiki raised their little brother in the air. It was spring now…in the Outlands. The flood waters of the previous winter had destroyed much of the Pride Lands, and they knew it would be a while until they could live there again.

Everyone was happy with their home, though. High in the sky, Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, and Nala (who decided to go to Lion Heaven with Simba) looked on proudly. They were even joined by Timon and Pumbaa, who couldn't leave their best friend, and had become "honorary lions." Even Zazu got to sit on his old friend's shoulder.

Looking on from the cave were Kiara, Vitani, and Nuka, who didn't want to try to find a place in Lion Heaven just yet. Scar was also with them, who had chosen to stay on Earth to watch over Binti. The cub had her paws over the lion's head, and watched in awe as her best friend was raised over Rafiki's head.

For the first time since the rulers were first introduced, the two kingdoms were at peace once more. As it always did, all the animals-lions and others-knew there would be rough times ahead, as there always were. But it was all part of the Circle of Life, and as far as they were concerned, such a life was good enough for them.

**The End!**

**It took nearly five months for me to write (and even longer for me to upload in the first place), so I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. If you're lucky, then maybe I'll write a Lion King 4... wink**

**Also, as promised, I will finish up _Taka's_ _Story_ (short break, huh?), so be sure to check that out! Especially if you like Kovu...  
**


End file.
